paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Desertfox
|unlock = 34 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $773,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 1 |damage = 480 |accuracy = 76 |stability = 12 |concealment = 19 |threat = 28 |reload_min = 2.72 |reload_max = 3.86 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = desertfox |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.7|ammo_b_max = 1}} The Desertfox is a bullpup sniper rifle added with the release of the John Wick Weapon Pack. Overview The Desertfox is a compact bullpup sniper rifle for the particularly sneaky, offering one of the highest Concealment values of its class. Damage-wise, it only falls behind the Thanatos .50 cal in terms of power, being able to effortlessly kill anything short of a Bulldozer in a single headshot unmodified. The tradeoffs are the rifle's very small magazine size of only shots and noticeably third worst base Accuracy stat in the class, though the latter can be remedied with the right mods and skills. Summary Pros: * High damage * Highest base Concealment in its class * Relatively fast tactical reload * Fast weapon holster speed, allowing you to quickly switch to your secondary weapon Cons: * Slow full reload * Expensive * Small magazine size necessitating frequent reloads * Third lowest base Accuracy in class ** Can be remedied with mods and skills, possibly at the cost of Concealment * Small unique mod pool In comparison to similar weapons: R93= *Same damage *Lower accuracy *Lower maximum stability *Much more concealability *Smaller magazine *Same size ammo pool *Unlocks 1 level earlier *Costs less *Higher rate of fire *Slightly faster tactical reload, very slightly slower full reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *Unique mods not locked behind achievements |-|Nagant= *Same damage *Lower accuracy *Same stability *More concealability *Same size magazine *Larger ammo pool *Unlocks 20 levels earlier *Costs less *Same rate of fire *Nearly identical full reload, capable of faster tactical reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *No iron sight mods *No bayonet mods *Unique mods not locked behind achievements |-|Platypus 70= *Same damage *Lower accuracy *Higher maximum stability *Much more concealability *Same size magazine *Same size ammo pool *Unlocks 2 levels later *Costs more *Same rate of fire *Faster reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *No iron sight mods *Desertfox requires DLC to use while the Platypus 70 does not Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Achievements snipers with the Desertfox sniper rifle on the OVERKILL difficulty or above. Unlocks the "Mustang" mask, "Tire" material and "One Shot" pattern.}} Skins Common= Desertfox-Everglade.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Desertfox-Crusader.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Desertfox-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to a . *A is a participant of one of the . Trivia * The Desertfox was based on the Desert Tech SRS-A1 Covert, .338 Lapua Magnum variant as evident by its short forend, 5-round magazine and receiver texture. Modifying it with the Long Barrel turns it into the standard SRS-A1. **While the Desertfox's uses what looks to be a 16'' barrel by default, that barrel length is not offered in .338 Lapua Magnum. The standard barrel length for a SRS-A1 Covert is 18'', the in-game one matches that of the .308 Winchester model instead. **It should be noted that while the Desertfox was meant to be a reference to the sniper rifle used by John Wick in his eponymous movie, the in-game weapon cannot be modified to resemble it. The most notable differences are the flat dark earth chassis and still much too short railed foregrip even with an upgraded barrel. *The Desertfox was manufactured or at least imported into the United States by Crosskill Tactical Armaments as seen on its receiver. Gallery 20161021115556_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Desertfox. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:John Wick Weapon Pack